Leandra Hawke
} |name = Leandra Hawke |image = Leandra.jpg |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = |title = |specialization = |location = Gamlens Haus Hawke-Anwesen |family = Malcolm Hawke (Ehemann, verstorben) Hawke (Sohn / Tochter) Bethany Hawke (Tochter) Carver Hawke (Sohn) Gamlen Amell (Bruder) Charade Amell (Nichte) |quests = Prolog: Die Zerstörung von Lothering Geburtsrecht Alles, was bleibt |affiliation = |voice = Melanie Hinze |appearances = Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} Leandra Amell ist die Mutter von Hawke, Bethany und Carver. Sie kommt in vor. Ihre Familie, die Amells, sind Adelige in Kirkwall. Hintergrund Leandra Amell war der Stolz der Amell Familie. Sie sollte den Comte de Launcet heiraten, doch sie brannte mit einem fereldischen Abtrünnigen namens Malcolm Hawke durch. Sie gingen zusammen nach Ferelden, stets auf der Flucht vor dem Templerorden dazu gezwungen sich verborgen zu halten. Aus ihrer Verbindung entstanden drei Kinder: Hawke und die etwas jüngeren Zwillinge Bethany und Carver. Dragon Age II Prolog: Die Zerstörung von Lothering Leandra flüchtet mit ihrer Familie aus Lothering, wo sie einige Jahre lebten. Während ihrer Flucht wird einer ihrer Zwillinge von einem Oger erschlagen. Sie gibt Hawke die Schuld dafür, da sie glaubt, er hätte es verhindern können. Leandra und ihre Kinder fliehen zusammen mit Aveline Vallen, und der Hilfe von Flemeth, der Hexe der Wildnis nach Gwaren. Dort nehmen sie ein Schiff nach Kirkwall. Sie hoffen darauf, in ihr altes Anwesen, welche den Amells gehörte, zu ziehen. Doch ihr Bruder Gamlen Amell verlor das Anwesen durch Spielschulden und Investition in Qunarischen Käse. Um seine Familie den Zutritt in die Stadt zu erkaufen, verpflichtet Gamlen Leandras Kinder zur Arbeit für Meeran als Söldner oder Athenril als Schmuggler für ein Jahr. Geburtsrecht Leandra und Gamlen liegen im Streit ums Geld, ebenso über den Verlust des Amell-Anwesens. Hawke und sein Geschwister können durch das Gewölbe der Dunkelstadt gehen, um zum alten Anwesen zu gelangen und das Testament ihres Großvaters zu finden. Dieses zeigt, dass ihr Großvater Leandra das Anwesen vermacht hat, während Gamlen nur ein, von ihr kontrolliertes, Gehalt erhalten sollte. Leandra trauert immer noch über den Verlust eines ihrer Kinder in Lothering, aber scheint nicht mehr Hawke für den Tod verantwortlich zu machen. Die Expedition in die Tiefen Wege Bevor Hawke in die Tiefen Wege aufbricht, bittet Leandra darum, das das verbliebende Kind bei ihr in Kirkwall bleibt, da sie Angst hat das sie beide Kinder verlieren könnte, sollte die Expedition scheitern. Nachdem Hawke aus den Tiefen Wegen zurückgekehrt ist, können mehrere Sachen passieren. Ging Bethany/ Carver in die Tiefen Wege, wird Hawkes Geschwister mit der Verderbnis infiziert. Unabhängig ob Hawke sein Geschwister erlöst, oder den Grauen Wächter übergibt, sagt Hawke das Bethany/ Carver nicht zurückkehren wird. Blieb dagegen Bethany in Kirkwall, fliegt ihre Identität als Abtrünnige auf, sie wird in den Zirkel gebracht. Ist dagegen Carver geblieben, entscheidet dieser sich dem Templer-Orden beizutreten. Leandra wird in jeden Fall am Boden zerstört sein, das sie nun noch ein Kind verloren hat. thumb|left|180px|Leandra im Amell-Anwesen Nach der erfolgreichen und profitablen Rückkehr Hawkes von der Expedition in den Tiefen Wegen, gewinnt Hawke das alte Amell-Anwesen zurück. Leandra sagt Hawke wie stolz sie auf ihn ist, und freut sich, wieder in ihrem alten Anwesen zu leben. Sind Bethany oder Carver in der Galgenburg gelandet, sagt Leandra das es ihnen gut geht. Sie spricht auch über die Suche nach einem geeigneten Partner für Hawke und denkt sogar darüber nach wieder zu heiraten. Alles, was bleibt Während Hawke das mysteriöse Verschwinden einiger Frauen in Kirkwall untersucht, wird Leandra von dem "Weißen Seerosen-Serienkiller", auf dem Weg zu Gamlen entführt. Nachdem Hawke den Spuren des Killers gefolgt ist findet er heraus, dass der Entführer ein wahnsinniger Magier namens Quentin ist. Der Magier hatte sich zum Ziel gesetzt, seine verstorbene geliebte Frau neu zu erschaffen und hat deshalb Frauen ermordet, die ihn in irgendeine Weise an sie erinnerten, sie anschließend zerstückelt und die begehrten Körperteile miteinander vernäht. Leandra wählte er aus, weil sie ein ähnliches Gesicht wie seine Frau hat. 180px|thumb|Leandra stirbt in Hawkes ArmenHawke kommt zu spät, als er Leandra und Quentin endlich findet. Mir ihrem Gesicht, hat der Verrückte sein Werk vollendet und hälz das erbarmungswürdige Geschöpf mit Hilfe von Magie am Leben. Während seines Kampfes mit Hawke bewirkt der Killer, dass Leandra und seine anderen Opfer Ninette und Alessa in Form eines Dämons gegen Hawke kämpfen. Mit Quentins Tod erlischt auch die Magie, die Leandra am Leben hält und sie sinkt zu Boden. Bevor Leandra stirbt, sagt sie Hawke, wie stolz sie auf ihn ist.}} Das Vermächtnis Zitate * "Die Elfen, mit denen du dich rumtreibst, sind ... ziemlich seltsam, nicht wahr?" * "Mein kleiner Junge / kleines Mädchen ist so stark geworden. Ich liebe dich. Du machst mich stolz." *''(Nachdem Hawkes Geschwister stirbt, und man eine diplomatische Option wählt)''"Ich will keinen Helden, ich will meinen Sohn / meine Tochter!" Wissenswertes thumb|320px *Leandra hat eine von mehreren Gesichtsstrukturen, je nachdem welche Charaktereinstellung bei Hawke gewählt wird. Ihre Hautfarbe ist an die von Hawke angepasst, wohingegen ihre Haarfarbe immer grau ist. Das gleiche gilt für Carver und Bethany. * Leandra ist mit dem menschlichen Wächter aus dem Zirkel der Magi, verwandt * Laut einer höhnischen Antwort von Hawke für Dougal Gavorn, verbringt Leandra die Tage damit Gift und Teig zu mischen. * Leandra wird im deutschen von Melanie Hinze gesprochen. Damit teilt sie ihre Stimme mit Kamille aus dem Film Mass Effect: Paragon Lost. Galerie Reanimated Leandra HoDA tier.jpg|Leandra in Heroes of Dragon Age (untot). en:Leandra Hawke pl:Leandra Hawke Kategorie:Adelige Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Oberstadt Kategorie:Unterstadt Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes)